Night Out
by Magick
Summary: What happens when Trowa and Duo decide to go out drinking with the other pilots? Read and find out! Rated PG13 for some cussing, and alcohol


Disclaimer- I dont own the characters, or Gundam Wing in anyway, Im just messing with that universe for little while  
  
Ok peoples! I know I shouldn't be writing at 1am, during the middle of a heat wave, hyped on caffiene, but this idea came to me (the muses are innocent I tell you!) and since my last fic Secrets of Pain turned out to be SUCH a flop, im going to write... *insert gasp* COMEDY!!!! erg, well, try to!  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()  
  
Heero rummaged in his closet, frantically trying to find his sneakers before his the other ex-pilots came to pick him up. "Damnit!" he yelled, smacking his head on the closet door, and having the elusive shoe fall on his head from the top shelf. Cursing in Japanese, he pulled it onto his foot, just as the battered old van pulled up in front of his apartment. The door slammed as Duo yelled down the hall, "Come on man! Hurry up!" Heero made a mad dash for the door, nearly tripping over his un-tied laces.  
  
"So where are we goin?" Quatre asked, as Heero climbed into the back, and, with no obvious concern for their lives, they let Duo drive. "This kick ass little lake I found, perfect, nice and secluded!" The American laughed, hitting PLAY on the stereo, the sounds of Rammstein nearly rattling the windows, as they sped out of the city. A few strange bags lay in the back of the van, squashed between Heero and Quatre's feet, but neither had been told what was in them. Surprisingly enough, this entire escapade was the thought-child of a silent clown, and a mentally deranged American.   
  
(A/N: cant you just imagine what would happen if Trowa and Duo actually worked together?)  
  
After nearly a half hour, the sun was just setting below the horizon, and night was falling. "Perfect..." Trowa mused, chuckling softly.   
"Hell yeah, hey, Trowa, you get the smokes?" Duo asked, turning around in the seat, and causing Wufei to make a dive for the steering wheel. "Maxwell!!!!" He yelled, and Duo turned around with a faintly guilty smile on his face and shrugged.  
  
Finally reaching the desired location, the five boys piled out of the old van, Duo and Trowa grabbing the bags from the back seat, and talking in hushed tones. "Hey, what the hell you are guys planning?" Heero asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.   
"You'll see Hee-man!" Duo laughed, slinging the last plastic bag over his shoulder. Quatre looked to the 'Perfect Soldier" and shrugged nervously.  
  
"Ya wanna drink?" Duo asked, taking a pack of cigarettes from one of the bags. The boys looked up, and Trowa laughed, as they all agreed. "Aiight then, let's get this fuckin party started!" Duo grinned, tossing Heero a beer from the bag to his left. Heero stared at it a moment, looking a bit apprehensive. Emerald met violet, and Trowa and Duo burst out laughing. "Never drank before, have ya man?" Trowa asked, popping open a can for himself. Heero just shook his head, but not to be outdone, he opened the can and took a long drink of the amber liquid, and nearly coughed it out his nose!  
  
Needless to say, Duo found this little episode just hilarious, and doubled over laughing as he ripped the cellophane off the package of cigarettes. Quatre wasen't much better, he quickly took a drink of his beer to avoid laughing at the unfortunate Yuy. "Dishonor!" Wufei yelled, "Don't make fun just because we've never drank!" All eyes turned to the chinese warrior, who soon turned an impressive shade of red. "YOU'VE NEVER?!" Quatre exclaimed, "Even I have!" Duo turned to the Arabian, and raised an eyebrow, biting his lip to keep back a sarcastic comment. Wufei scowled, snatching the last beer from the bag.   
  
Well, it wasen't long before Wufei and Heero were throughly intoxicated, and for those who find that a bit wordy, they were piss-assed drunk! With Mother Nature's infinite wisdom, it, of course, began to rain. Trowa, Quatre and Duo made a dash for the van, while Wufei and Heero just laughed, and laughed, and laughed some more. "I will build us a shelter!" Wufei exclaimed, Heero joining in the cry. The three in the van just shook their heads, chuckling, as the other two scrambled to find branches and anything else to build their shelter.   
  
Pouring rain does not make good weather for people to try and build in, especially two who are stubborn, and very drunk. The shelter kept falling down, until, finally, they managed to find one that stayed up. Duo rolled down the window a bit, and yelled out, "Aiight! Now you got it up, get it in!" The two heartily took this advice, and dove under, only to have it collapse in on their heads.  
  
The next morning, Heero woke up on his couch, with Wufei sprawled out on the floor. Holding his head in his hands, Yuy pulled himself awake, looking around, as Duo walked in with a cup of coffee. The sight of the liquid turned his stomach, and sent Heero running for the bathroom, tripping over Wufei in the process. Holding his head in his hands, only then did Wufei notice the pine needles and dead leaves in his hair. "What the hell..." he muttered, taking out his usual ponytail.  
  
"How the fuck is it that you guys aren't sick?" Heero asked, as he moaned, grabbing for the aspirin, while the three non-hungover teens just chuckled. "Midol," Trowa said finally, emitting a starled look from the poor, sick ex-pilots. "What?!" Wufei said, falling back as he tried to sit up. "Midol, you take two after you finish drinking, and you don't get a fuckin hangover." Duo said wisely.   
  
After that, the boys decided that Wufei and Heero were never to go drinking without checking the weather report, it took both of them nearly a week to yet all the sap out of their hair from the totalled 'shelter'.  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()  
hehehehehehehehe.... I know, that's fucked up. the bit with the shelter really did happen to 2 friends of mine, and that bit with the Midol, it really does work! 


End file.
